


You

by Fun2beme1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: Just a story about Levi and the soldier he develops a crush on
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Crush
Kudos: 4





	You

"Everyone deserves love. There's someone out there for everyone. Whether you find that one or not is truly up to you. Some people love countless times and never find their one great love. Some find that one and hold on to it forever. Those are the lucky ones. The ones I don't get are the ones that make excuses for their loneliness. They hide their hearts out of fear of losing, fear of pain. They mask it as honor or whatever excuse they can make to deny the fact that they are scared. They strap their odm on like a shield with stupid lies like armor. 'I might die and leave behind a family', 'my mission is more important than my heart'. Bullshit. 'I don't have time'. Nonsense. They go on about staying alive when in fact, they're not living at all. They're merely surviving. They don't know what it means to be alive. Not at all." 

She says all this to her co-worker, while organizing the paperwork he has requested. Handing it to him, she smiles brightly.  
"Have a wonderful day, Captain."  
Simply nodding, he walks away.  
He hears every word, and how it resonates in his lonely heart! Her words ring out in his mind for the rest of the day.

Every day is the same. He comes down to collect the paperwork he needs to sign off on, and see her. Despite his neutral expression and his inability to do anything other than nod, he can't help but feel the blossom of happiness she causes within his heart. She makes him feel special as corny as that sounds. She greets him everyday like she is genuinely happy to see him. Always a bright cheerful smile. And he's noticed the difference in friendliness with other soldiers that show up at her desk. The smile she gives is special, and only for him. He honestly feels she is the only good part of his day. She doesn't even know.

But she was also right. She may have not been speaking to him on that morning 3 weeks ago, but all the same she was right. Every word was a glowing testimony to the emptiness inside him. The emptiness she has slowly begun to fill every day without even realizing it. He wishes he could talk to her. He could... of course he could, but to actually hold a conversation? Nope. He's heard her speak with others enough to cultivate enough topics to try out, it's just that he knows his attempts would fail. Miserably. He's not one for conversation. But yet, he often holds them quite well with her in his head. Unfortunately, this is the only place they go well.

"How can you be so cheerful on 2 hours of sleep, that's what I want to know?" A cadet is at the desk, presumably waiting to grab a pile of paperwork for some officer that can't be bothered to handle his own shit.  
She laughs. "Sleep is for the weak."  
"Well then I must be a total wuss, because I want to go back to bed right now."  
She gives the kid a little half smile, not the smile she gives him but undeniably beautiful all the same.  
She turns and notices the man standing off to the side and patiently waiting. Her smile is warm and earnest, and her eyes light up merrily.  
(Why do you have to be so beautiful, he inwardly sighs)  
"Captain, good morning pleasure to see you!"  
His heart lurches happily in his chest, and all he can manage is a slight nod with minimal eye contact. Of course.  
"Have a nice day!", she calls and he walks away inwardly groaning.   
'Fucking idiot, Levi. You're a fucking idiot. But I have something to talk to her about at least....'

He approaches the desk the next morning with a little trepidation. This is like killing an abnormal. But 100x scarier.  
"Good morning." He says quietly, waiting nervously for her to turn around.  
She smiles, delighted. "Captain, hello!"  
"Trade you paperwork for tea." he says, holding the cup out towards her. He made this cup special, just for her adding flavors he normally doesn't add hoping she will like it. She seems surprised he's actually talking to her, much less offering her a cup of tea.  
'Fuck, I hope she likes it.'  
"For me?"  
"Uh, yeah. I mean I thought you could use it, you look like shit." His eyes widen in panic.  
'OH SHIT!'  
"That's so...sweet of you, I guess..." She says, looking at him in confusion.  
"No! I don't mean...I mean.. I think you're beautiful! I... oh fuck. I'm not doing this right at all. I heard you don't sleep. I can commiserate. I just... I'll go."   
Feeling like an utter ass, he turns to leave.  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
He turns back to her, embarrassed.  
"I do." And with that he's practically running down the hall.  
"Levi! You're papers!"  
He's gone.  
'Fuck!' He's so pissed at himself. 'That was awful! AND I forgot my fucking papers!'  
Storming up the stairs to the officers quarters, he snaps at a cadet to go grab them and hurries to his room. 'What a mess.'

The next day, he heads towards her desk hoping one of her assistants will have his work.   
He really doesn't want to see her after yesterday's fuck up. No such luck, she's there and laughing gaily about something with her coworkers.   
Probably him. He wouldn't blame her.  
"Hi captain, thank you for the tea yesterday it was wonderful."  
"Oh, thank you." he says with surprise, genuinely pleased that she likes it.  
"Nothing today."  
"I'm sorry?" He asks, confused.  
"No paperwork for you today."  
He fishes around for something to say. Now that the ice has been broken somewhat between them, he doesn't want to end the conversation just yet.  
'something clever! say something clever!'  
'like what? you look like shit? dumbass.'  
'witty!'  
'funny!'  
'flirt with her!'  
'I DON'T KNOW HOW!!!!!' He mentally screams at himself, and then opens his mouth hoping nothing painfully stupid comes out.  
"Nothing? But what excuse do I have for seeing you every day if not for the incident reports?"  
The laughter of her coworker has him all but wanting to run, but she kicks her under the table pointedly with a grin.  
"Oh, looks like someone got injured." She says kicking her friend one more time for good measure. "Our daily meetings built on the pain and misfortune of others can continue."  
He grins. "You should get that report to me ASAP."  
"Of course Captain." she says, smiling.  
Heading to his office with a grin, all Levi can think about is that exchange he just had with her.  
'Well, I did it. I actually kinda had a conversation with the woman. Now what? Ask her out?'  
He cringes at the thought. 'Fuck you don't even have a clue what to do with her. Where would we even go?'  
Sighing, he sits at his desk and distracts himself with a handful of scouting reports currently up for review.  
After a few hours of minimal work, and lots of distracted thinking, Levi walks downstairs making his way to the training room.   
He's stopped by his favorite voice and his heart squeezes uncomfortably in his chest.  
"Captain?"  
Turning around he makes his way to her desk.  
"Yes?"  
"There's a new tea shop that opened up just down the road, have you been?"  
"Not yet no..."   
"Maybe you'd like to get a cup of tea with me tonight?"  
'YES! YES!' His brain screams victoriously.  
"Um, sure that would be great." He says trying his best not to sound like an overenthusiastic moron.  
"Well, what time would work best for you captain?"  
"If we're going to go on a date, you should probably go ahead and just call me Levi." he says a little bit shyly.   
"Is that what this is going to be? A date?" she asks coyly.  
"What would you like it to be?" he asks.  
She just smiles again. "What time Levi?"  
"I'll meet you right here after your shift is over." he says.  
"Sounds great see you then." Smiling, she turns back to her work.

He walks away smiling. A genuine smile that feels odd, but wonderful on his face.  
'Tonight, everything changes.' He thinks. 'Tonight I stop just surviving.'  
'Tonight, I'm going to start living.'

It's all thanks to you.


End file.
